Something Completely Different
by Kylemoor
Summary: This is a random thought I had while reading Ranma one night. The scene is from the beginning of the second volume when Ryoga and Ranma are in the washroom together and they find out about each other's curse and a little more about each other.
1. Original Oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters associated with it.

This is a random thought I had while reading the second volume of Ranma. This entire one-shot was inspired by a single picture: Ryoga and Ranma (girl form) in the furo, Ryoga behind her trying to kill her and Ranma turning the shower on. Staring at this, at about three in the morning too, my mind came up with this strange piece of work.

* * *

"The hideous body that curses me, the devouring that nearly befell me," Ryoga said angrily, "is all _your_ fault Ranma! Because you ran from our dual!"

"Wait a second, you!" Ranma, in girl form, cried, "You said you were knocked off the cliff by some random girl chasing a panda. Shouldn't you be getting mad at that girl and the panda _instead of at ME_!!"

Before Ryoga could respond Genma, in panda form, opened the door to the furo. The three of them stared at each other for a moment before Genma pulled out a sign reading 'P-Pardon me!' and closed the door to the furo. Ranma and Ryoga turned back to each other.

"So," Ryoga growled, "the girl with the panda at the cursed springs. She was really you!"

"AAAAH!" screamed Ranma, trying to crawl away as Ryoga exited the bath. She scrambled toward the shower, hoping to turn on the cold water returning Ryoga to his cursed form. But she never got there, strong hands grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was pinned up against the tiled wall of the furo.

"I would say 'Ranma, prepare to die' but I think I know a better way to extract my revenge," Ryoga said.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ranma stuttered, she gulped for some reason the look in Ryoga's both scared her and…excited her? What? 'Where the hell did that come from?' Ranma wondered.

"Yes, a better way," Ryoga smiled, "defeat is worse than death. Want to know why Ranma?" He squeezed Ranma's right breast as he asked her, causing her breath to hitch.

"Why?" she gasped.

"Because you have to _live_ with defeat," Ryoga said, moving his head close to hers.

"And just how do you intend to defea…" Ranma was cut off by Ryoga's lips descending upon hers. Ranma's eyes opened as wide as saucers.

'I'm being kissed by a _GUY!_' she thought, 'And a guy who hates me too. How do I… how do…I…how…do…how…God, Ryoga's a good kisser.' She mentally shook her head at those thoughts.

'Where is that coming from? Maybe I am as perverted as Akane thinks I am. Or… Oh what the hell!' she thought as she returned Ryoga's kiss.

Ryoga, not expecting this, almost broke the kiss. However, since he had been without human contact for so long, his body resisted the retreat from this new intimate contact with a human. A human GIRL to make it even better.

'But this isn't a girl,' Ryoga thought, 'this is Ranma for fuck's sake!' But for some reason his body didn't seem to mind that little side detail. Ryoga didn't have to look down to know that he was rock hard.

Ranma, being half boy half girl, didn't need to think very hard when she felt something press against her thigh.

'Oh, God,' she thought squeezing her eyes shut, 'he isn't thinking of doing_ that_ is he?'

She closed her legs instinctively, which unfortunately trapped the reason for all that between her legs in the process. This cause Ryoga to suddenly step backward, unfortunately, he slipped and they both came crashing down. Somehow during the process, Ranma managed to get repined, on the floor this time, and Ryoga landed on her chest.

They just laid there for a moment before Ranma found herself pushing Ryoga's face into her breasts. Ryoga, though apparently just as shocked and confused by this as Ranma, didn't seem to mind as he began kissing and sucking her breasts. First her right, then her left, then the right again, then the space in-between the two. Ranma closed her eyes, God this felt good. But why? Wasn't she a boy? Wasn't she supposed to be attracted to girls? Shouldn't she be referring to herself as a _he_?

'What's happening to me?' Ranma wondered, as Ryoga started to make his way back up to her mouth. This time, when he kissed her, she opened her mouth, inviting him in. He accepted, and Ranma swallowed a moan.

'Can't let other people know what's going on,' she thought as she slide her hands up Ryoga's muscular back. Thankfully for her, Ryoga seemed to unconsciously be thinking the same thing as he remain remarkably quiet.

Finally, Ranma couldn't take it any longer and with the final thought of 'oh, fuck it' opened her legs, inviting Ryoga in. Though hesitant at first, Ryoga positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in.

Ranma pressed her face harder and harder into Ryoga's chest as he pushed farther and farther in, until he lay completely inside her. Looking up into his eyes, Ranma could see many emotions burning in them but couldn't decipher any of them. Her own emotions were battling themselves as well. With a gentle nod of encouragement, Ryoga began to thrust in and out of her.

------------------------------------------

Ranma lay beside Ryoga breathing hard. "Did we seriously just do that?" she asked him quietly.

Ryoga looked down at her stomach, spotting his spillage on her. "I believe we just did," he told her, just as quietly.

"Shit," Ranma said, "I'm going to need a cold shower before I can go to bed. And even that may not help much."

"I know what you mean," Ryoga told her, "so what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Ranma said, curling up against him, "I used to be a guy. Now I'm this guy/girl thing that the girl part seems to be the dominant half. You turn into a pig, a cute one but still. My dad seems to be adamant on me marrying Akane, however if my female half is dominant that may cause some issues with morality."

"Let's just go to bed tonight and try and figure it out when we don't have to worry about someone walking in on us," Ryoga offered.

"I can deal with that," Ranma said. She then crawled over to the shower and turned on the cold water, turning Ryoga back into P-Chan and washing the evidence of their activities off of her stomach.

-------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Ranma stayed in girl form as often as she could. Even in guy form she found that she would think of herself as a girl. In these weeks, the chaos that was Ranma's past came forth. Now, with three official fiancé's and another girl after her guy form, Ranma couldn't help but wonder is she was ever going to be able to not have to worry about who was going to be the next person to attack her. Thankfully Akane, who had been told everything as she had come into the furo just seconds after Ranma had turned the cold shower on that fateful night, and Ryoga were extremely supportive. Akane actually turned out to be a pretty good friend as soon as she stopped thinking that Ranma was a perverted boy.

Relief did not come until the Chinese fighter Herb came through. After splashing Ranma with the water from an odd looking bucket, the strange woman left with her minions. Ranma had wondered what that had been all about until she got home and decided to take a warm bath to relax.

"Ah," Ranma said soaking into the warm bath water. The water felt so good on her breasts. "So that's what that feels like," Ranma said, "interesting… wait, I'm submerged in hot water and I'm still a girl." She sat there for a moment before she let out a small laugh.

"Heh…heh heh…heh ha… ha ha..Ha Ha …HA HA HA!" she just couldn't stop laughing. She had found a way out of all of her problems, at last!

----------------------------------------

Ranma looked down on the sleeping baby in her arms. Her daughter had been born six months ago, and Ryoga had been missing for seven. Ranma had a feeling that he was lost on purpose this time.

"Afraid of being a father, eh P-Chan?" Ranma asked no one in particular. Though she knew that she should do something mean to him when he finally found his way back to their home, but she didn't think she had the heart to do it. She missed him too much.

She still remembered the day that it took both him and Akane to fend off her father and Soun Tendo as she called her mother to tell her everything. Nodoka Saotome had arrived the next day, brandishing the family honor sword, threatening the two men that if they didn't shape up and accept Ranma's decision they really would have to commit seppuku.

Ranma got up and walked to the baby's room and put her in her crib. Walking back out of the room, she was shocked to hear the front door open. It was ten-thirty at night. Nobody showed up this late and just let themselves in. Unless… Ranma sprinted down the stairs and into the main room of her house.

There, by the door, stood Ryoga. Tired, un-kept, looking rather hungry, and rather apologetic.

"Ryoga," she cried and flung herself at him, "oh, God, you're back, you're back, you're back!"

She felt his arms wrap around her and she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, "So who's fault is it this time?" she asked him.

"I got scared," he said, "I got scared and I started walking. By the time I figured out where I was I was as far north as I could get."

Ranma just stared at him for a moment. Had Ryoga, the Eternally Lost Boy, who blamed anyone but himself for what happened to him, the man she fell in love with, just say that he was at fault.

"How-how did you get back?" she stuttered not sure she could believe her ears.

"I realized that the reason I had no sense of direction was because I was too focused on what I would do when I got to my destination," Ryoga explained, "all I had to do was calm down and think rationally and I could find my way home or to whatever it was that I needed to get to. Damnit, Ranma, I missed you." He pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Careful," she warned him as he pulled away, "we don't want to wake the baby."

She grinned at him as he stared at her. Then he grinned back at her, knowing what she meant.

"It's a good thing we have so many years of practice being quiet about it then isn't it?" he said playfully, as he pulled her shirt up an over her head, "Shall we see if we still have the touch?"

"Only one way to find out," she said as she kissed him.

* * *

_So, how'd I do?_

_Let me know, please review._


	2. an

Hello, sorry to bother you with this. But the thing is this story was never meant to be any longer than a one shot and I don't think I'll ever turn it into something more. If anyone wants to try you are by all means welcome. Just let people know where the idea came from.


End file.
